The Tales of the Red Dragon
by pootytangluver619
Summary: This is the story of Draco Rufus and his team, Team RDGN, led by Rebecca Green. These are his stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco stood in front of the job board, examining each of the jobs posted. There were several that appealed to him, but they weren't what he was here for. Rebecca had told him to find a particular job and that was what he was going to do. After looking over the jobs once more, passing Slaying and Guarding jobs, he finally found the Investigation job that he was searching for.

Zombies. That's what they were going to investigate. Draco personally found it ridiculous. The dead stayed dead, they didn't rise and start eating people. If they did, then Draco would hate hunting the Grimm because he wouldn't be able to finish his jobs. But he didn't hate hunting them. They were a means to get money for his family, and he would never hate a job so long as it paid.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Draco grabbed the job poster and headed towards the counter to verify that his team was taking it. He hands over both the poster and his Scroll and the woman at the counter scans both to see if he is able to take the job. Once he gets them and a verification slip back, Draco heads for the door, stopping only for a moment to grab and put on his gear, the Red Dragon's Scales. Rebecca and Nadeshiko were both waiting outside for him to appear.

"Well, did you get it?" Nadeshiko asks impatiently.

"Yeah. You're lucky nobody wants to deal with zombies or anything of the sort, Rebecca." Draco says, handing her the poster and verification slip.

Satisfied, Rebecca places them in one of her pockets and says, "Let's go get Gerard. Hopefully he's gotten the supplies we need."

"How hard could it be for one person to get a couple tents, food, and water?" Nadeshiko questions, crossing her arms.

Draco laughed, "Knowing him, he would have gotten into a fight and forgotten to buy them."

Realizing that this was true, they quickly headed towards the general store where Gerard was supposed to be buying the supplies. They find Gerard toting a large bag over his shoulder, talking to a pretty Faunus girl on the corner of a street. Gerard laughs at something the girl said and then notices his teammates smiling at him. He quickly swaps contact information with the girl and then walks towards his team, blushing.

"Why did you stop talking to her?" Draco questions, patting his enormous comrade on the back. "I really think you had a shot."

Gerard brushes his hand away and mumbles something about where he can stick his armor. Draco laughs and winks at him. Both Rebecca and Nadeshiko whisper to each other and start having fits of laughter.

"If you liked the innocent Faunus type, why not our Nadeshiko?" Rebecca asks pointing at their Faunus cohort. At this, Nadeshiko gives her best innocent girl face and winks at him, her cat ears twitching.

After everyone has another laugh at Gerard, they head to the airship docks and board an airship to the town nearest their final destination. They go to a small compartment and prepare for the long trip ahead of them. They all sit down and once the ship starts moving, Nadeshiko curls up next to Rebecca and falls asleep. Following her lead, the others quickly close their eyes and go to sleep. After several hours, the airship arrives at its destination and the group has to wake up and get off. Once off, Rebecca checks the poster for the meeting place with the client and leads them there.

The client is a terrified looking man with short gray hair and a stooped stature. Rebecca greets him and asks his name.

"M-M-Melvin Wasser's the name. What about y-y-you?" The man stammers.

Rebecca indicates each team member, "This is Draco Rufus, Gerard Nacht, and Nadeshiko Daicho. As you can guess, we are Team RDGN, Red Dragon, who are here to investigate the 'zombies.'"

Melvin visibly shakes in fear, "They're not zombies exactly, but that's the closest thing I could think of. "

Draco puts a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, "There's no reason for you to be afraid anymore. We'll kill everything." After getting skeptical looks from his teammates he adds, "I highly doubt this will stay an Investigation job for long." Gerard nodded at this, getting a stern look from Rebecca.

"Whatever these things are, you two are not to attack them the moment we see them. Our job is to investigate them and find a way to stop them. And killing them is the _last_ option of any that we will have," Rebecca said, making sure to get her point across. Draco and Gerard looked at each other, knowing that they could not argue. Rebecca turned back to Melvin, "Now, Mr. Wasser. If you would kindly lead us to the location of these 'zombies,' I would be very grateful."

Melvin nodded and slowly spun around. He looked in all directions as if to make sure they weren't being followed and started walking towards a densely packed forest. They entered the forest and walked along a well-worn path towards what seemed like endless darkness. Melvin produced a Scroll and turned on the lighting device and led the way into the Center of the forest. After an hour of walking, they emerge from the forest into a large meadow with a small castle in the center. The castle had nothing around it except dead grass and weeds. Melvin pointed at the castle, "That's where you'll find the monsters."

As he said this, the entrance to the castle opened and four people emerged form within. They looked directly at the small group and then started sprinting at them. Melvin yelped and ran back into the forest, terrified. Rebecca tried to stop him, but was unable to do so. When she looked back at the incoming people, she noticed that they had gotten a lot closer than they should have been able to in such a short time. She noticed that they were moving faster than average humans or even Faunus.

Draco took a step forward, the Red Dragon's Scaled expanding from his boots over his legs. Using the power of the armor, he launched at the runners, preparing to intercept them. As he did so, Gerard drew Ragnarok, his giant great-sword, from the mechanism on his back. Nadeshiko took her dual sub-machine guns, Pain and Suffering, and started running after Draco.

Rebecca started telling everyone to stop when Draco collided with the leading attacker. Draco launched a knee straight into the man's stomach, sending him flying 10 feet away. Draco then had the RDS extent over both his arms and grabbed the second person. Once he had a firm grip, he spun and threw him into the other two attackers. The first attacker stood up and ran at Draco. When he got close enough, he started punching and kicking at him. Draco easily dodged the sloppy attacks and kicked the man in the chest, pushing him away and breaking several of his ribs. By this point, Nadeshiko caught up and starts shooting at the other three attackers, hitting them with stunning rounds. Draco pins the first attacker to the ground, stopping all his major movements. The man squirms underneath and manages to lift Draco several inches off the ground. Draco, not using his Advanced Blindsight to watch the other enemies, and Nadeshiko, facing away from them thinking they were subdued, don't notice the other three stand up. Two launch themselves at Draco and the other runs at Nadeshiko. Of the two after Draco, one launches a kick and the other a punch, both hitting Draco in the chest and head respectively. He flies through the air, landing several feet away, stunned. Nadeshiko, on the other hand, hears he attacker coming and spins around, transforming her guns into katanas, and stabs him. The man is unfazed by the two swords sticking out of his chest and continues to attack her.

Rebecca realizes that her teammates are in trouble and brings out her rifle, Gungnir. She aims at one of the attackers about to pounce on Draco and fires, hitting the person in the arm. The man is launched backwards, his arm going in one direction and the rest of his body in another. Rebecca is then surprised to see the man stand up as if nothing happened, though he is missing an arm. She aims and fires again, hitting and destroying his head. With this, the man falls over and doesn't move. Draco, no longer stunned, notices this and quickly jumps onto the second attacker. They wrestle on the ground until Draco is behind him and puts an arm around his neck. He uses all his strength and squeezed until he hears a loud snap, breaking the man's neck. He drops the limp and lifeless body to the ground, preparing to fight the last man. He notices the man run away and into the woods. Draco activates his advanced Blindsight and tracks him through the forest. He notices that he is heading in the direction that Melvin went and sprints after him.

Nadeshiko quickly decapitates her opponent with the help of Rebecca's supporting fire. She runs back to Rebecca and Gerard, exhausted.

"Thanks for the help," she says sarcastically to Gerard.

"My job is to protect Rebecca, remember?" he replies. "We need to head after Draco, though. He might need our help."

Rebecca and Nadeshiko agree and the three of them set off after Draco's locating device using Rebecca's Scroll. They quickly find him in full armor holding the last man up against a tree by the throat. He turns his head towards them and nods, unable to communicate through the soundproof helmet. Rebecca has Draco hold the man down as they tie his hands and feet together and gags him. Afterward, they find the path that they had come on and head back to town, Gerard carrying the struggling man along the way. They emerge from the forest and find Melvin standing there, facing away from them and talking to some of the townsfolk.

"They're dead, okay? There was nothing I could do for them!" he cries at them. The townsfolk look past him and at the group as the come out of the forest.

Gerard tossed the man onto the ground at their feet and says, "This is one of the attackers. We can see why you called them zombies, as they were extremely hard to kill. The only conscience thought they seem to have is attacking anything near them."

At this, the man on the ground stops struggling, looks at Gerard, and tries to say something. Rebecca quickly ungags him.

He spits out the cloth residue and snarls, "We were only protecting our land from you filthy people. That man there tried to kill us and take our land before. Now, my brothers are dead and I have nothing left." He spits at Melvin, who quickly backs away.

Draco and Gerard pick the man up and hand him to the police officers. They get paid and go to the airship docks, boarding the last airship home. They are silent on the way back, shaken up by having to kill actual humans with their minds intact.

"Draco is the first one to talk. "I killed a man. Not a beast. An actual person. And all because someone wanted their land." He puts his head in his hands and contemplates his actions.

Rebecca reached over and rubbed his back. "You had no choice. If you didn't kill them, they would have killed you. Even I killed someone today. I don't think I'll ever get over that."

"I know you killed someone as well, but you didn't feel their neck break under your arm. You didn't hear the awful snapping noise it made as I crushed it. There is no sound that I can describe to compare it to." He got up and left the room, needing to be alone.

"Nadeshiko, what was it like for you?" Gerard asks her.

"You know when you cut a piece of meat with a knife? It felt like that, only worse. Killing a Grimm doesn't feel anything like that." Nadeshiko uttered.

"How do you think they survived all those attacks and were so strong?" Gerard asked.

Rebecca shook her head, "I don't think we'll ever know."

The rest of the trip was in complete silence. Draco didn't come back until they had reached their destination, and even then nobody said a word. As they walked back towards Beacon, they thought on how it would feel to live with the deaths of those people on their consciences.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 1 Year Earlier**

"I can't believe that we are Graduating in just under a year!" Nadeshiko yelled, spinning around in the hallway. Draco and Gerard laughed while Rebecca grabbed Nadeshiko and stopped her from running into a wall.

Rebecca dusted her off and asked, "Why are you so hyperactive? Usually the non-stop movements are concentrated on just your hands and legs, not your whole body."

"I'm just so excited! We're finally in our _last year_ of school! We're the top of our game. And after this, we can go out into the world as real Hunters!" Nadeshiko started jumping up and down, her ear twitching with anticipation.

Draco reached over and patted her on the head. "Why don't you keep the excitement bottled up until our practical training next period?" At this, Nadeshiko stopped and nodded. She put on her 'professional face' and strolled into the gymnasium. Draco looked at Gerard and Rebecca with a confused look. "I will never understand how that girl goes from a fountain of overflowing energy to calm and composed in seconds."

The rest of the group entered the gymnasium and stood next to Nadeshiko. The gym was a large square room with extremely tall and reinforced walls. It was the perfect place inside the school for fighting smaller Grimm. Draco started stretching in anticipation, wanting to kill some Grimm.

"This is an amazing start to the beginning of them year. It's the first day and we already have practical training. It couldn't get any better! Do you think we'll be able to actually start doing jobs?" Gerard says, reaching over his shoulder and drew Ragnarok, his giant 8 foot long greatsword. He also touched the earpiece that transmitted Ragnarok's voice into his ear. He still didn't understand how a sword had a personality of it's own and Ragnarok wasn't willing to explain. "I wonder what we'll be fighting today. I hope it's something that puts up a challenge instead of the usual Ursa or Beowolf."

Rebecca, Draco, and Nadeshiko all got their weapons ready and start to get into position. Before Rebecca went into her sniping position, she tapped Draco on the shoulder and said, "You should let Gerard take point this time. He hasn't gotten the experience yet and we might need him on the front lines someday." She nods at Gerard and walks towards the rear of the room, away from the entrance to the cages. Gerard heads to the position closest in the cages in their position. He switched Ragnarok between his hands, testing which one he would use for this fight, finally deciding on his left hand.

There was a loud warning chime from above and the cage entrance slowly started to open. Everyone looked at the door and watched as three large, highly armored Ursa stepped out and into the gym. Gerard sighed and said, "At least they are larger than the others we've faced. And look at that armor. At least this should be interesting." He got into a fighting stance and waited for the attack.

The Ursa noticed Gerard standing in the center of the room, ready to attack. They roared and started running at him. Gerard smiled and brought Ragnarok above his head. When the first Ursa got into range, he swung Ragnarok down and cut through the Ursa as if it was paper. This surprised Gerard and he was barely able to bring Ragnarok into position to block against the second Ursa's attack. He was sent flying across the room, seeing Nadeshiko running at the Ursa as he flew through the air. He tried to twist in the air to land on his feet as he had seen Draco do a hundred times. He only succeeded in landing on his side and injuring his left arm. Ragnarok landed a few feet away and Gerard heard its voice yelling in his ear.

"What the hell, man! I swear that if I got a scratch on me, I will personally burn you to ashes! Now get up and finish your fight instead of letting a woman do it!"

Gerard stood up and quickly looked over at Nadeshiko to see what was happening. She was dodging the attacks and keeping the Ursa busy while Rebecca used supporting fire to slow them down, but nothing was getting through the armor. Gerard ran over to Ragnarok and picked it up. He then quickly slid the thumb of his left had aver the blade, creating a small cut. As he ran towards the Ursa and Nadeshiko, he let 3 drops of blood fall into one of the skulls engraved into Ragnarok's blade. The moment the third and final drop fell into its mouth, the skull lit up and black fire covered the blade. As he neared the battle, he yelled at Nadeshiko to get back. She jumped away, looking at him running past her. She noticed his flaming sword and got a surprised look on her face. Gerard gave her a small smile and sprinted at the Ursa.

The Ursa noticed his approach and turned towards him, one slightly behind the other. The one in front launched an attack, but Gerard brought Ragnarok and knocked the attack away, lighting the Ursa's paw on fire. The Ursa roared in pain, the roar silenced by an upwards diagonal slice, cutting the Ursa in two and lighting the two pieces on fire. Gerard stepped towards the second Ursa with the previous one turning to ashes behind him. He brought Ragnarok to the side and swung it at the Ursa before it could attack again, slicing it clean in half. As the dead Ursa fell to the floor, another chime rang, signaling the end of the practical training. A voice told them to leave the gymnasium and to wait until the end of the period or another practical training, the decision of which would be up to the teacher in charge of the current period. The group nodded and left the room.

When they left, Nadeshiko spun around and faced Gerard, as did Draco and Rebecca. Nadeshiko asked, "What was the whole fiery sword thing you had going on in there? Since when have you been able to do that?" Draco and Rebecca nodded.

Gerard explained how Ragnarok, or rather the AI in Ragnarok, had told him that if he did a 'blood ritual' with the sword, then it would grant him the power to destroy all that opposed him. This being the black flames that devoured everything it touched, the only exception being him, the owned of the sword. Gerard then told them that he did not understand the need for blood to make the flames appear, but that it worked.

The group was then told that they could go back to their dormitories until their next period in an hour. The four of them went through the day as they usually did, being bored in classes that involved sitting through lectures, sending each other messages using the Scrolls, and basically doing teenager things. When it was dinnertime, Rebecca told them that she wanted Gerard to protect her from then on, using Ragnarok's 'power' as a last resort. They all agreed and ate their food.

The following day, they each got a message on their Scrolls from Headmaster Ozpin to meet in his office. When they got their, he opened the door and let them in.

"Did you know that the practical training yesterday was actually a test to see if you were ready to start taking small jobs? Because you were the only group this year that passed on the first try. Everyone else was not able to defeat the three Ursa without sacrificing one of their teammates or without someone getting injured enough to not fight anymore. Luckily, nobody dies as a teacher intervened before anything serious happened. By the way, Gerard, how is your left arm holding up?"

Surprised that Ozpin knew of his injury, Gerard told him that it would only take a few days to heal and that he could still use his right arm to fight. Satisfied, Ozpin took a drink from his mug and went back behind his desk.

"Well, now that you guys have passed the test, would you like to start taking jobs for extra money and experience in the field?" He takes another drink from his bottomless mug.

"Of course we would!" Rebecca replied immediately.

Ozpin nodded again and gave them each a card and a map to the job center. "You will give this card the woman at the desk in the job center. She will then verify whether or not you are qualified to take the job or not. If she deems you unfit for a job, you will not be able to do said job until she deems you worthy, whether you like it or not. If you complain, these cards will be revokes and you will have to take another test, only this one will be much harder and you won't be able to cheat this time, Gerard."

Confused, Gerard asks, "What do you mean, sir?"

"You didn't give all the specifics of your weapon. Like it's ability to cut through Grimm armor and the ability to become covered in black flames and burn everything it touches. Those are a bit cheaty, don't you think?" He takes yet another drink, this one long and noisy.

Gerard looks away, ashamed. Rebecca saves him by asking when they could start with their jobs.

After another drink, Ozpin answers, "You can start anytime. If you take a job that requires you to travel, then you will need to ask your teachers for the assignments for those days. Don't forget to pack. Blah blah blah, I'm pretty sure you know all this already. One moment." He drinks. "God, this is delicious. I don't even know how this little mug hold over 700 gallons of whatever is in this. But that aside, just make sure that you guys finish the jobs and don't give Beacon a bad name."

Draco stood up, "If that's all, can we go get a job? I want to see what we are able to do."

Ozpin nodded then took a drink out of his mug, "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that you are actually above what the others would start at. But that's only because of you finishing the test the first try."

The group nodded and then left his office. Draco immediately looked at his map and headed for the job center. Rebecca and the others followed and they eventually arrived at a small building that was old and weathered. Draco made sure he had the right address and walked in, followed by the others.

The inside of the building was surprisingly larger and pretty well taken care of. The paint was new, there were tables with people sitting at them, and it had a cozy feeling to it. Along one wall was a the counter with the woman who determines whether someone gets a job or not. Along another wall was a window that had the scent of food and drink wafting from it. And the last, non-entrance wall was covered in posters of jobs. Every inch of it had some job or another. Thousands of jobs just waiting to be picked. They were categorized by difficulty, the most difficult jobs being at the top, and the easiest jobs at ground level.

Mesmerized, Draco walked up to the counter. "How does this work? Do I just grab a job and bring it to you and you tell me whether I am able to do it or not?" he asked. The woman nodded at this and Draco turned around to grab a job. He quickly scanned the wall and found an Ursa Hunting job. Taking it off the wall, he brings it over to the woman and hands her the poster. She looks at it and holds out her hand. It takes Draco a moment to realize that she is waiting for him to hand over his card. He does so and she scans both the card and poster. She hands both back and nods. She then gives him a verification slip and goes back to work behind the counter.

Draco quickly asks, "Is there a way that I can put this card on my Scroll so that I don't have more things to carry around?"

The woman nods and takes both his Scroll and the card. She does a complicated procedure that ends with a scanning of the card. The card appears on the screen along with the information of Draco and his team, such as how many jobs they have completed and how difficult those jobs were. Draco takes back his Scroll, but the woman keeps the card. He then brings the poster over to the rest of the group and they designate him the job picker. Once everyone had seen the poster and agreed that it was probably the best job to begin with, they headed for the entrance.

As they headed out, Draco looked back into the job center and smiled, knowing he would be there a lot throughout the next year. He then left, going towards his first job and the beginning to the rest of his life.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

They left the job center and looked at the poster, trying to figure out where to go. Draco brought out his Scroll and started reading the directions on where to meet the provider of the job. A confused look crossed his face.

"It seems that we need to get on an airship to get here. Many jobs are located quite a distance away, which includes this one. Maybe I should have gotten one a bit closer." he said.

"You know what I'm thinking?" Nadeshiko asked "What is in that mug?"

Gerard turned to face her "You know, there are even times when something is too random for even you."

"Ozpin's mung, you big muscle-head." Nadeshiko stated "He's always throwing it in our face that he know what's in it and that there's so much of it, but what is it?! It's driving me insane!"

"To be fair, you're already sort of insane," Draco points out, "And I believe that he wants you to get aggravated because we don't know what is in his magical cup."

"Can we please not talk about Ozpin's cup and figure out where to go to get on an airship?" Rebecca asked. "I thought we were going to take our _very first_ job seriously and not act like a bunch of children."

The others agreed and they set off to find the airship port. After several heart-wrenching minutes that threatened to throw the group into despair, they found it 3 blocks away from the job center. They walked up to the entrance, bought tickets to their destination, and then got on the appropriate airship. Once inside, they all found a room in the large interior and sat down, preparing for the long flight ahead of them.

"How long was this flight again?" Nadeshiko asked.

"4 hours and 23 minutes. Roughly," Draco said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "Don't wake me up until we get there, please. Ozpin wears me out."

Around an hour into the flight, Rebecca, Gerard, and Nadeshiko felt the airship tilt and move as if it was changing course. Nadeshiko stuck her head out of the room to see if anything was wrong and quickly brought it back in, a worried yet excited look on her face.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"The airship got taken over by the White Fang! Don't mistake my excitement for joy that my fellow Faunus are probably going to cause major panic and destruction. I'm just excited that our adventure has a side adventure!" she said.

"Well, we should at least stop them from terrorizing people and being, you know, terrorists." Gerard said, laying his hand on Ragnarok. Ragnarok's voice was in his ear, telling him to just destroy the airship and everything on it, even more excitement in his voice than there was in Nadeshiko's.

Rebecca nodded and grabbed Gungnir and put it into its secondary shotgun Form. Nadeshiko drew her dual submachine guns and got ready to exit the room. Gerard stood up and hefted Ragnarok over his shoulder. When Rebecca gave the signal, Gerard opened the door and they all rushed out and got into formation, Gerard in front, guarding them with Ragnarok, and Rebecca and Nadeshiko behind using him for cover. The Whit Fang guards outside of the pilot room noticed them and drew identical swords.

Nadeshiko poked her head out and aimed her guns at them, "We're going to stop you guys from doing whatever evil plot you have in store for this airship!"

Gerard chuckled, "You know you're supposed to say something cool when you address the bad guys and tell them you're foiling their plans."

"Shut up, you know I'm not good at things like that." Nadeshiko said, kicking him.

The White Fang grunts run at them and start to run around Ragnarok to get to the group. Nadeshiko stopped their movements by shooting the ground in front of them. Noticing that they didn't have any firearms, Gerard lifted Ragnarok and launched an attack of his own, knocking the grunts into the walls using the flat of Ragnarok's blade. The doors around them opened and four more grunts left the rooms. Gerard smashed two more into the wall, knocking them unconscious. Nadeshiko shot the other two with stun rounds, which allowed Rebecca to run over and smack them with the butt of her gun, disabling them.

The group regrouped the the center of the larger room and high-fived each other in victory. The pilots room's door opened and Gerard barely had enough time to spin around and bring up Ragnarok in defense of a rocket that caused an explosion that sent everyone flying backwards. A giant bear of a man, literally, stepped out holding a giant rocket launcher. He started walking forward, stopping a few feet from Gerard and the unconscious girls. As he raised the rocket launcher to finish the job, he smiled, knowing that there was no way Gerard could protect them a second time.

"I thought I told you not to wake me up," came Draco's voice from behind the man. The man spun around and tried to hit Draco with his weapon, but it was caught and thrown aside. Draco then grabbed the man by the throat and lifted him off the ground. As he did so, he extended the Red Dragon's Scales to their full extent, covering his entire body, protecting himself from the man's thrashing arms and legs. He then threw the man across the room and into one of the rooms that the grunts were in. The door closed and he locked it, hearing the sounds of the man throwing himself against the door from the other side. Retracting his armor, Draco helped Gerard up and started to wake the girls. Gerard, ashamed that he couldn't even do his job of protecting the girls correctly, went to the pilot room and saw the pilot steering the airship. Gerard notified the pilot of what had happened and asked him to head to their original destination, to which the pilot complied.

The airship landed safely several hours later and the group brought out the White Fang members to the authorities waiting outside. Once they had done that, they started heading to the place where they would meet the job employer. They headed there and found a Faunus girl waiting in the spot specified on the poster.

Draco walked forward and introduced them. "Hello, we are Team RDGN, Red Dragon, and we were hoping to find the person who sent this job poster to Beacon Academy."

The girl bowed and said, "I'm Stacy, and I was the one who sent that poster. We have a large Beowolf problem and we need some Hunters to take care of the problem."

"What kind of Beowolf problem?" Rebecca asked.

Stacy lowered her head, "For the last several months, large numbers of Beowolves have been attacking and killing our livestock and ranchers. Nothing has been safe and we have no way to get money. We are too scared to even leave our houses because we never know when they might attack. Please, help us!"

Gerard placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, it's our job to help you." At this, Nadeshiko giggled and turned away.

Stacy smiled but shook his hand off, "Thank you, I'll take you to my home. It's been attacked the most frequently." She starts walking towards a large ranch-house in the distance.

Draco puts a hand on Gerard's shoulder, "Don't worry, man, you'll find someone who doesn't think you're scary someday."

Gerard blushes, "It's not what you think. I just want to help! And I'm not scary!" He heard Nadeshiko laugh behind him.

"You're not scary? You're a giant that carries a sword that has the apocalypse on it. In what world is that not scary to a random person? Hell, if you weren't the good guy, you would undoubtedly be the bad guy of almost every story."

Gerard glares at her and walks after Draco and Rebecca. Nadeshiko watches him go for a few seconds and whispers to herself, "I don't think you're scary, though." She then follows after them all, jogging to catch up.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
